My Guardian, Book 1
by TheShinonbiyoru
Summary: Based on Prisoners of Azkaban.Harry Potter is afraid of the 'Dementors' lately he is having some close calls with them, the close calls with the dementors seem to be shrinking back recently,he sets out to find why.Could this be DumbleDore's doing? Or coul


Story-My Guardian  
  
Rating-R (Later chapters plus swearing and all sorts!VIOLENCE!lol)  
  
Author-TheShinonbiyoru a.k.a Kat.  
  
* Oh my god! First off I'd just like to say (Clears throat) I did not like Harry Potter at all-WAIT just BEFORE you start throwing things at me!!! The key word is 'DID,' I absolutely LOVE it now, although NOT Harry himself because he does my head in! I DO however love Hermione Granger and above all Severus Snape-Rickman kicks proverbial ASS! (Punches air for more prominent punctuation) Ok so here's the base of this story-THIS is not A full SS/HG fic but it IS good! Some Hermione and Snape action later kids- that leads to the SEQUEL of this fic, that's RIGHT a SEQUEL!lol.The fics where SS/HG take place will be along shortly I just liked the idea of this fic-Strangely I had a dream about it and decided to give it a go! So here you are the fruits of a dream I once had-hehe.  
  
**  
  
Summary-Go back to prisoners of Azkaban (Sorry guys if you haven't read it) this is basically a fic revolving around that book and carries on towards 'Goblet Of Fire.' Harry Potter is afraid of the 'Dementors' (Hell so am I!lol) he seems to be having some close calls with them and is under a LOT of stress from it, the close calls with the dementors seem to be shrinking back though recently, Harry sets out to find the reason for this, could this be DumbleDore's doing? Or someone else's? Could there be someone keeping an eye or even TWO eyes out for Potter?Hmmm...and why?(He HASN'T met Sirius Black yet, ok? Hehe)  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry or his friends, I feel bad sometimes 'cause I pretend, That they all belong to me, But they don't so you see, There's no need for you to sue, Just cause my fics are new. (God I MUST stop rhyming things, Jezu!) Oh BIG up to J. K cause she is grand For spreading Harry Potter across the land! (Inner-self) STOP IT!lol On with the show then!!!  
  
**** Spoilers: Prisoners Of Azkaban, Goblet Of Fire. Some may be taken from the first or second book-such as quotes and different terms.  
  
*****  
  
Oh and Ive had the help of a Latin dictionary for those tricky words and spells I have just...'made up' for meanings of the words/spells they will be at the bottom. And *....* means a spell is being said/cast. ~...~ means remembering/recapping on something. *** means a change in scene, e. g inside TO outside.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: A light in the dark.  
  
'If the best things in life are free... then why is it so expensive to get pissed?' Eloise Day, one of my oldest friends.  
  
~Harry Potter had arrived finally at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after a long and hazardous journey on the train he was already wanting to go to his bed where he at least knew he WOULD be safe, or WOULD he? His reveries were interrupted as Malfoy's taunting voice rang out, "You fainted Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"  
  
Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. "Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron whose jaw was clenched. "Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?" ~  
  
***  
  
That had been three days ago and now Harry was sitting at the giant table that housed all the Griffindor's with his two friends whom were clustered around him chattering noisily about there last lesson-"Did you SEE his face?!That was the BEST thing I've seen in ages!" that was Ron, with his red hair he was instantly recognised as Fred and George Weasley's brother, their mischief was legend throughout Hogwarts and Ron was determined to keep up the family legacy as it were. "Now Ron you KNOW it's bad to talk about others like that," that was Hermione, "but then again it WAS about Snape, hehe!" she had gotten a tad rebellious since being under the boys influence, although she was still intent on studying and eating up books visually she was now more outgoing with her friends and strove to be a little more...'cool.'  
  
Harry smiled to himself but was deep in thought about his own problem, the Dementors, they made his skin crawl with their hooded faces- well what he ASSUMED were their faces and their grabby cold hands trying to reach out and pull at his soul-but there had been reported killing on the Dementors front, someone had taken it upon themselves to start attacking the Dementors. Harry refused to be upset about the guards at Azkaban prison being killed off because he knew what they did to their victims, they purged the happiness and all the other good things about a person and sucked it into themselves, what had Hermione said? 'Emotional Vampires' that's what she called them, and rightly so.  
  
That had started a day after Harry had that horrible experience with the Dementor on the train, of which still haunted him in his dreams and his wake.  
  
"Hey Harry are you listening?" Ron waved his hand in front of his spectacled friend's face, "Earth to Harry? Are we still here?" Harry shook his head as if to clear his muddled thoughts, "S-Sorry what was that Ron?" Hermione smiled, "It's ok Harry it wasn't anything as nearly as interesting as your thoughts had obviously been-Ron was just saying that he had a dead- rat flavoured bean out of his box the other day-" she was cut off by Ron's indignant, "it was too interesting! I mean who has EVER got a flavour like that before?" Harry laughed at the simplicity of Ron's life, if only his own could revolve around which bean he pulled out of the box next. He was once again drawn from his thoughts as Fred announced that he had some new jokes to tell.  
  
***  
  
While outside of the jovial atmosphere a lone figure stood atop of the school surveying the grounds below, watching closely as a few wolves loomed in the shadows of the forest chasing each other in a mutual game of 'tag,' smoke chugged from Hagrid's chimney, and birds were nesting in trees, other than that it was silent. The figure stood unwavering it's golden eyes still searching for the unseen, it locked onto something moving a few yards off, the eyes refocused as a camera lense does, the robes that were around it whooshed out a little as the owner of them drew themselves upright.  
  
A troll loomed just on the outskirts of the clearing in the middle of the wood near Hogwarts, although Troll's are extremely stupid they are also incredibly strong. This particular one had strayed to far in the cloaked figures opinion and needed to be sorted out. With that as a last thought the figure swiftly leapt for parapet to parapet and finally leapt off the building altogether, * * the voice sounded soft and woman-like but none can be sure as to whom or what the creature was that was now rapidly disappearing, of course no-one can Apparate from Hogwarts as Hermione has said many a time but certain spells enable people to move from one position to another at rapid speed, such a spell was cast now as the cloaked figure disappeared totally, only to reappear a few feet away from the lumbering hulk of the troll.  
  
The troll growled heavily in it's crusty throat and threw itself towards the figure that was heavily cloaked, the hooded-one thrust it's hand forwards, it was pale blue, slender and obviously a woman's. The troll hunched up as the woman's words reverberated around it's thick brick-like skull, *Sparus!* the troll's eyes rolled up into it's head as her hand was brought down in a slicing motion, the troll was cut in half! The girl's hand retracted like a snake that had just struck, and was placed neatly inside her dark robes once again, she turned on her heel, the smoking troll's remains lay where they were, leaving with a grin-her sharp canines gleaning in the dark the figure walked once more to guard Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
"Hey guys get a load of this! This article is awesome! Listen up-" Fred waited until he had the majority of the table's attention until he carried on, Hermione and the two boys listened as Fred read the paper aloud-this had become one of the common things that happened at dinner-Fred read loudly and clearly the article inside the 'Daily Prophet,'  
  
'Mysterious killings are being made around the outskirts of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry-amoungst the usual suspects, trolls and numerous wolves were in fact a few of the casualties, although lots say that this is a good thing, there is still a lot of mystery as to who this is being done by and why. A later featurette will be produced in full by our own Rita Skeeter and-' at that everyone immediately tuned out.  
  
"So who do you think is doing this?" Ron asked, well actually it came out more like-" Fow 'oo foo 'ou funk iff doinf fiss?" because his mouth was stuffed-as per usual-with food. "Swallow Ron," Hermione said sharply, as he complied she finished her sentence, "Ive seen something weird creeping along the corridors here recently I bet it's that!" Ron just guffawed, "Nah 'Moine that's just Snape!" Harry laughed with his friend at this until-" And what seems to be the source of your amusement Mr Potter, Weasley? Surely it cannot be me?I can assure you wholeheartedly that I am NOT a funny sort of person," the person they were ridiculing had just turned up behind them! "P-Proffessor Snape!" Hermione stuttered as the boys both looked sheepish, "Excellent Miss Granger I see that your eyes are performing their immediate duty," he sneered as the girl bent her head looking flushed, "now the question is what were you three chuckling about?I would LOVE to hear this."  
  
Snape held his head high with his trademark smirk plastered over it as Harry and Ron stumbled to remember that they both had tongues-luckilly they were spared...just! "Severus, ah just the man I wanted to see," Snape looked somewhat put-out as Professor Lupin walked up towards his little 'interrogation' group, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Snape growled inwardly, "No I was just reprimanding Potter, Weasley and Miss Gran- " but the three had already hopped it! "-ger...it seems that I am now once again 'free' as it were, what can I possibly do for you Lupin?"  
  
***  
  
*Toxicum!* the small wolf lay quivering on the floor as the poisonous venom from the charmed arrow punctured it's skin and streamed into it's veins- after about 3 minutes of twitching it's eyes glazed over and it lay dead. She took out another as it reared towards her menacingly *conglacio!* with that the wolf froze...literally. Katania marched up to the prone body of the wolf and with a tap of one elongated nail it shattered in half.  
  
The hooded woman returned her gaze to the rest of the wavering pack, she smirked evilly and prepared herself for one of the major attacks, *Profluo-Draconigena!* As she cried this a huge whirlpool appeared, almost sucking up some of the Mer-folk residing within the darkened depths of the lake nearby, a large fountain of water sprayed from the middle of this swirling watery vortex and formed the shape of a dragon, The dragon was compiled completely of water!  
  
She smiled evilly as she raised her hand over her head, "Attack!" the water-dragon reared it's head and keened wildly as it brought it's whole body down on the frightened wolves, they immediately scattered as the dragon swooshed into the ground which they had been occupying only a moment ago, turfing the grass and dirt up and creating bare patches where the ground had been torn.  
  
"Katania trusts you not bother castle again?" the wolves quickly whimpered and scattered, with a satisfactory smirk the now-known-as Katania settled herself for the night in an old tree, facing directly towards the school, "Protect the boy, that my job. Katania always do good job! Look after school he said and boy-I do that! I kill wolves and bad things, away from school! Katania is good Guardian."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Argh!SUCH a cliff-hanger eh?lol!Keep tuned in though for the next chapter to follow up! And above all please REVIEW! It all goes a Looong way and helps me write faster-hehe! Oh and here's those meanings!  
  
sparus -i m. [a spear with a curved blade]. perlucidulus -a -um [transparent]. profluo -fluere -fluxi -fluctum [to flow forth; to proceed]. Hence partic. profluens -entis , [flowing]; f. as subst. (sc. aqua), [running water]; of style, [flowing, fluent]. Adv. profluenter. draconigena -ae c. [dragon-born]. **A dragon born from the water for Katania's Aqua Dragon attack! (Profluo-Draconigena!)** toxicum -i n. [poison (for arrows)]. Kat's poison arrow attack! conglacio -are intransit. [to freeze, be inert]; transit. [to turn to ice].  
  
Thanks to all those who gave me inspiration from their fics and the support Ive received (even though my cat made it difficult for me to actually COMPLETE this chapter since she was feeling neglected and decided to sleep on my lap to stop me from typing more than once-hehe). Well, that's all for now kiddo's!Oh and I might start my NEW SS/HG fic this week coming! A nice one for christmas eh? It's called 'Jingle all the way?' Well, there yah go! Catcha later! Oh and one last thing-RICKMAN ROCKS!!!I'd LOVE to act alongside him!*MAJOR HINT!* *~Kat~* TheShinonbiyoru  
  
p. s also if I spell things wrong please point it out I do hate spellings that are wrong but since I have no beta-person this is all done by likkle old me...'sniffle!' Chapter 2 out VERY soon! Review please! 


End file.
